The Paradise
by missparadisepink
Summary: Set about 1 week after the last episode of Series 2.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE RIGHTS TO THE PARADISE! THIS IS PURELY FAN BASED!

Hands in his pockets, feet shoulder width apart, Moray stood, only for a few seconds, scanning the street. His eyes reached a womans figure, with blonde hair piled on top of her head in beautifully fashioned way and he let out a deep sigh. A sigh filled with meaning; need and satisfaction rolled into one. Satisfaction that she was here, just across the street. Satisfaction that they were together and that they would someday be married. But a need to touch her cheek and to hold her hand. A need to give her hair a slight imperfection, something suggestive, by delicately pulling a small section out of her up do, whilst letting his fingers brush gently across her forehead. A need to kiss her. A need for her to kiss him.

Each beat of his heart was twice as rapid as the last, each step closer he got to her. He strode over to the woman and wrapped his arms around her waist. She didn't so much as flinch as she immersed herself in the familiar arms embracing her. Moray placed a kiss softly on her neck, making her blush at his public display of affection. It didn't bother her though. When they were together it was as if no one else existed.

"Splendid," he whispered into her ear. Still wrapped in his arms she turned round to face him.  
"Me, or the shop?" she replied in jest.  
"Both," he smiled, his dimples showing. She smiled back and looked deeply into his dark brown eyes. He stared back into her crystal blue eyes and his heart warmed.

Denise had transformed the shop left to her by her Uncle from a dressmakers to a beauty emporium. She had painted the outside, added a new sign and decorated the window. All that was left to do was the inside.

Suddenly, Moray pulled her towards him and they hugged. They stayed like this for a while.  
"Denise," he said, looking down at the woman in his arms.  
"John," she replied.  
He smiled. He loved the way she said his name. "As much as I would love to stand like this all day, I have a shop to run. We both do."  
"Well, I'm not quite running my shop yet, I'm still setting it up."  
"That makes us even then, because I only run half the shop. Mr Weston runs the rest. And I have a meeting with him in 10 minutes! Oh the joy!"  
They both laughed.  
"Well if you manage to make it through that and come out of the office alive, I will meet you for dinner after my meeting with Mr Ballentine," Denise said before kissing his forehead, his nose and then his lips.  
"I'm looking forward to it," Moray said as he walked away.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE RIGHTS TO THE PARADISE! THIS IS PURELY FAN BASED!

Shining through the window pains of the office, the sun rays illuminated the troubled, angry look upon Moray's face.  
"And how is a promotion like that going to help the food hall may I ask?" groaned Mr Weston. Even though him and his wife were getting on much better now, his hatred for Moray was just as strong as before.  
"Mr Weston," Moray responded, "What I suggest is that we put in place my promotion this week and then something aimed at the food hall next week. Besides my idea will suit your other departments!"  
"But I want increased sales in all my departments! And you don't even have a head for one of your departments!"  
Moray sighed and then looked out of the window. He saw Denise exiting her shop and his heart melted. "Fine then. You come up with a promotion that suits all your departments for this week and I will focus on getting a new head of Ladieswear!" And with that he stood up and headed out of the office to find Dudley.


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE RIGHTS TO THE PARADISE! THIS IS PURELY FAN BASED!

"I want the inside of the shop to be beautiful, but versatile," Denise said to Mr Ballentine after taking a sip of her tea. "That way I can change it to suit whatever season it is, whatever is currently in fashion or just to suit the latest sales promotion. Anything that will help to boost sales!"  
"Ahh," replied Mr Ballentine, "I like your thinking. What did you have in mind specifically?"  
"Everything has been cleared from downstairs and I have moved everything I need to live upstairs. This means I have 3 rooms and one store cupboard. I thought perhaps since the first room is the biggest it could have a counter and a till and shelves with different products displayed in delightful ensembles. In the second room I want to create a womens dressing table during the day time. I will also have some space left if I want to hold a promotive event for the ladies. And finally, the last room, which is really very small. I want this to be very secretive and mysterious. This room is a ladies dressing table at night time. This room will only be lit with candles and and on the dressing table will be beauty products that can be used for parties and creams to be worn at night," Denise finished and then smiled.  
"It sounds like you have it all sorted," Mr Ballentine replied, "Prehaps you can take a trip next week to source the furniture and place the orders. Then I will make the payments and have it delivered at a later date. We can discuss everything else later."  
The two shook hands and then Denise got up to go. She waited by the door whilst the butler fetched her coat and whilst waiting she saw Lucille. They chatted for a while and then Denise left, ready to meet the love of her life for dinner.


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE RIGHTS TO THE PARADISE! THIS IS PURELY FAN BASED!

Upon approaching the bridge, the place they always meet, Denise found a rather angry looking Moray. His brown eyes were staring deeply into the distance and were clouded with what appeared to be rage. His forehead was wrinkled as if he was thinking deeply and his dimples were no where to be seen. Staring at his feet, he rubbed his hands together.

Sensing his distress, Denise kissed away the frown on his forehead. As soon as he felt her soft lips against his skin he felt calm and at ease. Denise brought out a side in him that no one else could. "John," she said, "what's wrong?" Denise was now the one who was frowning. Her forehead was slightly wrinkled as his was before, so returning the gesture Moray kissed her forehead and smoothed the wrinkles with his thumb. Denise felt warm inside. Moray placed his hands on both of her arms, just below her shoulders. His left hand on her right arm and his right hand on her left arm. "It is nothing for you to worry about, darling. I will explain later," he said. "Anyway, I thought I might treat you today," he continued, changing the subject.  
"Oh, and what might this treat be?" Denise replied.  
"I thought I might take you out to a restaurant!"  
Denise smiled, "And what restaurant might that be?"  
"You'll have to wait and see," Moray smiled, his dimples now showing.

"That was delicious," said Denise to the waiter, whilst Moray paid the bill. Denise had insisted she pay, but Moray would not hear of it. It was his treat for her, he had said.

Noticing the way the waiter was looking at Denise he quickly finished paying and walked at a rather fast pace to be beside Denise. The table was clear, yet the waiter still stood staring at Denise. Jealousy set in and Moray gave Denise a quick kiss on the lips, before wrapping his arm around her and leading her out of the restaurant. Denise couldn't help but giggle and Moray turned to look at her. He smiled. He loved to hear the sound of her happiness, even if he wasn't sure what it was she found funny! "What?" he said.  
"Nothing!" she replied, trying not to laugh, but dramatically failing and only ending up laughing even louder.  
"Tell me," he said, pretending to be cross.  
Denise shook her head, still laughing. Moray tried to keep a straight face, but seeing her so happy he couldn't help but smile and join in laughing!  
When they finally stopped laughing Denise couldn't even remember why she was laughing in the first place. They always seemed to forget themselves when they are around each other.

Walking arm in arm they remained in silence for a large part of the journey home, but that didn't make a difference to them. It didn't matter if they were talking, laughing or just in silence. It was not awkward. Being with each other just felt right. It was what they both wanted and they would never let anyone come between them again.

Eventually, Denise broke the silence. "John," she said.  
"Sweetheart," he replied.  
"Why were you so upset earlier?" she asked.  
Moray sighed, "Tom Weston is driving me mad. We may own half the shop each but he still has the upper hand. Anything I suggest he immediately dismisses."  
"Do not worry," Denise said, trying to comfort him. "Someday everything will be as it should."  
"But he is just driving me insane," Moray continued, getting frustrated.  
"You just need to make sure he knows you won't stand for being bossed around!"  
"I have tried that already!"  
"Well..." Denise tried to find the right thing to say to him. Usually she just knew what to say, but today was not one of those days.  
"I am sorry Denise," Moray said.  
"Whatever for?"  
"For ruining what could of been and nearly was, a perfect date, by burdening you with my troubles."  
"Any time I'm with you is perfect," Denise said as she opened the door to her shop. He smiled at hearing her say this. When he smiled his dimples appeared and Denise placed her hands on either side of his face and kisses both dimples individually.  
"I love you," he said.  
"I love you," she replied. Hearing her say this, Moray grabbed her waist and kissed her on the lips.  
"I have to go now," he told her.  
"Ok, I might pop into The Paradise later."


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE RIGHTS TO THE PARADISE! THIS IS PURELY FAN BASED!

Denise heard the bell to her shop ring as Moray closed the door behind him. Denise walked over to the window and watched Moray as he made his way back to The Paradise.

Moray wasn't really concentrating as he crossed the street. He was thinking back to the first time Denise had called him John. The way it made him feel. He was thinking about the first time she told him that she loved, how the things she had said to him that day matched the feelings of his own heart. And their first time she kissed him. At first he had been apprehensive, but it was like their lips were two jigsaw puzzle pieces that fit together perfectly.

Stood in the window, Denise thought back to the first time she called him John. The way it sounded coming from her lips. She then thought back to the first time she told him she loved him and the way the pain that filled his dark eyes seemed to lessen as she told him how she felt about him and the way he made her feel. And then she thought back to their first kiss. The way he wrapped his arms around her and held-

Her thoughts were stopped and she let out a gasp. Moray's life flashed before his eyes as he felt the carriage ram into his side. All control of his body was lost as his knees buckled and he fell to the ground. Denise ran outside and knelt beside the man whom she kissed just moments ago. He now lay, almost lifeless, on the road.

Pain was all he could feel in just about every inch of his body, apart from his hand, which Denise held next to her heart. His eyes were half open and he attempted to smile at the woman he loved. Looking at her, he began to feel the pain drift away, as his eyes started to close and he felt himself drift off.  
"John!" Denise cried, "can you hear me?" There was no reply. "Help me!"

The man who had been driving the carriage which had knocked Moray down was soon by her side, not quite sure what to do. He just muttered apologies as Denise wept into her sweethearts chest, soaking his waistcoat.

Hearing her shout, Dudley and Sam, who were about to head for their lunch break while the shop was quiet, appeared. Dudley gave Denise's arms a reassuring squeeze and gently pulled her off Moray. "We need to get him onto a bed and call the doctor," Dudley said. The carriage driver, Dudley, and Sam all carried Moray into Denise's shop and lay him on a bed.  
"I will fetch the doctor," Sam said and left to do that, the carriage driver following behind him.

Denise held Moray's hands in hers, as Dudley stood behind her, one hand on her shoulder, a sign of support.

"John?" Denise tried to get him to wake, but still he would not answer, "John?"


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE RIGHTS TO THE PARADISE! THIS IS PURELY FAN BASED!

"Well, the good news is that he is alive, but the bad news is he seems to be in some sort of coma."  
A tear rolled down Denise's cheek, "Will he be ok?"  
"A coma is the best thing for healing the physical injuries he suffered from when the carriage hit him-"  
He was interrupted by a gasp from Denise. She winced at the thought of Moray suffering and her worries that he was in pain began to worsen. Realising this Dudley sat beside Denise and held her hand, letting her know that he was her friend and that he would be there for her and Moray.  
"Could you please explain how long this will be for and what will happen afterwards," Dudley said.  
"We can't be sure how long he will be in the coma for, we can't even be sure he will come out of it," replied the doctor.  
"But there is a chance he will be ok, isn't there?" Denise asked, as Dudley gave her hand a reassuring squeeze.  
"Yes, but even if he does come out of it there could be lots of other problems such as memory loss, or parts of his body might not have been fully healed."  
"Is that everything we need to know?" asked Dudley.  
"For now." was the doctors reply.  
"Shall I show you out then," said Dudley gesturing towards the door.

The doctor picked up his bag and Dudley placed Denise's hand with the one that had been holding Moray's hand the whole time, and still was.

Denise was left alone with Moray.

"John," she spoke, her voice cracking a little, "I'm not sure if you can hear, but I want you to know that I love you. I love you with all my heart and I don't know what I would do without you. I need you John. Do you remember when you told me that you needed me to know I was your inspiration? Well, I never fully understood what you meant then, but now I do. And I need you to know that you are my inspiration." She wiped way a tear before continuing, "when I first moved here from Peebles, I hadn't really experienced much in my life, I'm not even sure if I could say I had a life. But you gave me one. A real life. I grew more, and learnt more about myself and the world in the short time I've lived here than I ever did as a child. Peebles was nice, but I always needed more and I found that here, with you. Do you remember the first time we saw each other? It made my heart skip a beat when our eyes met one anothers and I am sure you will be pleased to know that that still is the case today. I think you will always have that effect on me. Even looking at you now I feel a slight sensation, but when I see your eyes looking back at me... I don't quite know how to describe the way I feel inside. I don't know what is happening right now. I don't know what is going to happen. I don't know why this has happened. But I do know that I love you, I love you more than anything else in the world. I love you with all my heart, and I hope you know that!"

AN: Sorry I haven't updated in ages! I'll try to do daily updates for a while to make up for it! Thanks for all the reviews - I really appreciate it when you take the time to write them.


	7. Chapter 7

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE RIGHTS TO THE PARADISE! THIS IS PURELY FAN BASED!

"...but it's been 3 days now!"  
"Ssh Susie," replied Clara, "that won't help Denise."  
"Sorry," Susie muttered, "I won't say anything like that when we get there."  
"Well we are here now," said Myrtle.  
Clara opened the door and went in first, Susie and Myrtle following. Moray was lying on a bed, which had been moved downstairs to make it easier for the doctor, and Denise was sat on a chair next to the bed, her hands in Morays and her head resting on the bed. She was fast asleep.

They glanced around. The place looked a mess and Denise looked rather pale, like she hadn't eaten in a while. They couldn't blame her. She had much more on her mind to worry about. The three of them looked at each other. They were all thinking the same thing.  
"Right, we better get to work."

Myrtle headed upstairs, where the kitchen now was. She gave it a quick clean, but there wasn't much that needed doing, it was untouched. Then she started cooking. Meanwhile, Clara and Susie got to cleaning and tidying everywhere else.

Once finished, Myrtle and Susie set the table and Clara went and woke Denise.

"Thank you," said Denise, "Myrtle, that was delicious and Clara, Susie, the shop looks lovely."  
They all smiled at her and she used all her courage to smile back. She continued, "but you didn't have to do all this for me."  
"Denise," Clara said, "we're your friends. We care about you."  
Denise smiled and blinked repeatedly to hold back tears.  
"So how are you feeling?" Susie asked.  
"Fine," replied Denise, "how are things at The Paradise?"  
"They're all right," said Clara.  
"Everyone misses Moray though," Myrtle continued.  
"It's just not the same with out him," finished Susie.  
Denise turned around and looked at Moray, "I... I miss him too," she spoke, on the brink of tears.  
Her friends noticed the tears in her eyes. Clara and Susie held Denise's hand, attempting to comfort her. However, the only person who could make her feel better now was the man lying on the bed in a coma. Moray. Or, better known to Denise as, John.

After clearing all the dishes away, the four friends sat, chatting, but it was getting late. They were getting ready to leave and saying their goodbyes, when the bell to the shop rang. They all looked up to see Dudley standing in the doorway.

"Oh... I'm, erm, sorry," Dudley said, rather awkwardly, "I didn't mean to interrupt."  
"Don't you worry, Mr Dudley, sir," Myrtle replied.  
"We were just leaving," said Clara.  
"Is it something important?" asked Denise.  
"I just came to check you were both ok." Dudley said.  
Denise liked the way Dudley always included Moray. Other people treated him as though he wasn't alive.  
"We'll be off then," said Myrtle and Denise thanked them again and then they left.

"Shall we go and keep him company?" asked Dudley, leading Denise to Moray's bed, after placing a basket of things Alice (Dudley's wife) had put together on the table.

AN: There aren't really that many paradise fan fictions out there, and there are an even smaller number of paradise fan fictions that still get updated today. That is why I decided to write this one. Most of you probably read the ones on this site, such as 'What will we do now John?' and 'La Renaissance Du Couer.' I love both these fan fictions and I would definitely recommend that if you don't already read them, that you do. I would also like to point you in the direction of another one I love, on a different site, that most of you probably haven't read. It's set after Series 1 and the author stopped updating for a while, but has now started again. It's really good and well worth a read. The link is here.  
12442208-the-paradise-fanfic-the-fight  
And if any of you know of any paradise fanfics I might enjoy please let me know, or maybe you could even try writing your own. I'd read it and I'm sure plenty of other people would too!


	8. Chapter 8

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE RIGHTS TO THE PARADISE! THIS IS PURELY FAN BASED!

"Well, we sorely miss him," Dudley said, "I've taken over his position for now, but I'm nowhere near as great as Moray is. How has he been?"  
"There's still no change," Denise started to cry. "Sorry," she whimpered, wiping away the tears.  
"Denise," Dudley said, "look at me." She looked up. "Don't be sorry," he continued, "there's no need. It's all right to cry. It'll be easier if you let if out." Tears began to stream from Denise's face. "Go on, let it out," Dudley urged.  
"I just keep thinking, what if he isn't ok. What if he never wakes up. I don't know what I'd do! I feel I have lost everything!"  
Dudley sighed. "I've known Moray a long time. And I tell you this. He is a fighter and he loves you. He really loves you. And those two things will do a hell of a lot to help get him through this. But Denise, you need to remain strong. For yourself and for Moray. And I will tell you something. You have not lost everything. You have me and you have your friends, as you have seen tonight. And there is one more thing you have. Something that no one can take away from you..." Denise's face displayed a puzzled expression. "Hope," said Dudley, "Don't ever forget that!"

***

"It is getting late Dudley, Alice and your kids will be at home. You should go," said Denise. She was enjoying Dudley's company, but she just wanted some time alone with him.  
"Are you sure you'll be alright?" Dudley asked her.  
"I'm sure."  
"All right then," he replied.  
The pair got up and made their way to the door.  
"Thank you for everything you have done Dudley," said Denise.  
"There's no need to thank me," he said as he gave her a hug. It was a comfort for Denise but it just made her long to be in Moray's arms even more. A hug from Dudley wasn't the same. It couldn't be, Dudley was just a friend. Moray was her true love.

After waving goodbye to Dudley, she locked up and then went and sat next to Moray. She held his hands in hers, as she always did and brought her mouth to them and kissed his knuckles, one by one, individually.

Denise told Moray all about what was going on in The Paradise and the rest of the street, basically everything that Clara, Susie, Myrtle and Dudley had told her. Then she fell asleep.

***

Denise was fast asleep and softly snoring, she had been for a few hours, but in the early hours of the morning she began to stir. She began to stir when she felt something soft against her hand. It was familiar. It made her heart flutter, like there were tiny butterflies of all different colours, flying around her heart. It made her insides warm and she felt sort of at home. It felt nice. But what was it? 


	9. Chapter 9

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE RIGHTS TO THE PARADISE! THIS IS PURELY FAN BASED!

Sam and Denise set off walking around the store, starting at Sam's silk counter. Denise knew her way round the shop as well as Moray knew his way around the shop, it was like her second home. Moray knew that too. He hadn't asked Sam to show her round because he thought she would get lost. He had seen the look Sam gave Denise and knew the two friends needed to talk. Denise was grateful to Moray for that, as was Sam.

"How are things for you?" Denise asked Sam, as they headed to haberdashery.  
"Fine," said Sam, "I still enjoy working on the silk counter and spending my wages in The Three Crowns, but we all miss you working here."  
"I miss working here too, but I'm also enjoying setting up my shop."  
Sam nodded. He understood.  
"Hello," said Denise as they reached haberdashery.  
"Hello," replied the sales woman behind the counter.  
"How is Moray?" Sam asked as they continued on to the great hall.  
"He is better," said Denise, "I was a little apprehensive for him to be coming to the store today, but he seems fine."  
They walked around the great hall in silence and then Sam asked, "To ladieswear?"  
"To ladieswear," confirmed Denise.

All was well in ladieswear. As Moray had won ladieswear back off Mr Weston he'd chosen the new head. Denise had suggested he just appointed Clara straight away but he wanted to go through a complete application process. Clara got the job anyway!

Denise and Sam chatted to Clara and Susie for a while, but it started to get busy. Flocks of women began to crowd in ladieswear so Sam and Denise decided to leave.

On their way down the stairs they saw Arthur. He was running a few errands and so he couldn't stop and chat for very long. After a quick chat though, Sam left Denise to return to his counter and Denise made her way to Moray's office. Whilst walking down the corridor leading to Moray's office, she saw an angry looking man, storming down the corridor towards her. She didn't recognise his face. He must have been employed after she left. However, he recognised her.

"You're Denise Lovett aren't you?" he said.  
"I am," she replied. He probably knew her because of her association with Moray, but she was a little confused as to why he was speaking to her. Suddenly, he grabbed the collar of her dress and pinned her against the wall.  
"I've lost my job 'cause of that Mr Weston." he shouted in her face, his saliva soaking her.  
Denise winced, "What have I got to do with that?"  
His grip tightened. "Well your Moray hasn't done anything about it," he shouted.  
"He's been sick," Denise managed to say as she struggled for air.  
"Oh is that so? Fat load of lies if you ask me! I've lost my job now. What's he gonna do about it?" he yelled, still pinning her against the wall.  
Denise remained silent.  
"Tell me!" he screamed, "Tell me!"

AN: Sorry I haven't updated in a few days! It's really nice to hear what you think of the story and where you are from! It really makes my day to hear from you! Please keep the reviews coming and I will try my best to update as regularly as possible! Thanks again xx


	10. Chapter 10

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE RIGHTS TO THE PARADISE! THIS IS PURELY FAN BASED!

Moray turned his head, "Dudley, can you hear that?"  
Dudley nodded.  
"What is it?" Moray asked.  
"I've no idea," replied Dudley, "we should probably go and find out."  
Moray nodded and strode over to the door, Dudley following. He opened the door and looked left and right. Moray's heart dropped and he started running down the corridor. "Oi!" he shouted. The newest employee, who had just been taken off probation had Denise pinned against the wall and he was shouting and spitting in her face, whilst she struggled helplessly.

As soon as Moray reached them he grabbed the man by his neck and flung him to the floor. Dudley grabbed his two arms behind his back and Moray grabbed Denise, before she could fall over. She shook in his arms and tried to get her breathing back to a normal rate. Denise looked at Moray, embarrassment and terror flashing across her face. Moray pulled her closer and looked at Dudley. "Go," his friend mouthed, "I'll deal with this."  
Moray nodded in reply and lead Denise into his office, supporting her as discreetly as possible to avoid any further embarrassment on her part.

As soon as he closed his office door, she fell into his arms and wept. Moray leant on the door behind, because he was still weak from his accident and he'd used all his energy moments ago.  
"I couldn't get him off me," wept Denise, "I was so scared. I tried to free myself but-"  
"Sshh," Moray said as he stroked her hair, "you're safe now."

They stood for a few moments longer and then they went over and sat on the couch near Moray's desk. He put his arm around Denise and she rested her head on his chest. Moray kissed the top if her head as she calmed down. She looked up at him, "Thank you."  
Smiling, Moray met her lips with his own, "Don't worry about it. Are you ok?"  
"I am," Denise replied. Moray could see that she was still shook up though. He needed to get to the bottom of this.  
"Denise, I know this might be hard for you. I understand that. But I'm here to support you. I always will be. But I need to know what happened."  
"I... I..."  
"Just go from the very beginning," Moray said softly, holding her hands in his. It pained him to see her this way. She had always been strong and independent.  
"Well, I had finished going round the store with Sam," she said, trying to get back to her usual self, "and I was on my way to your office when that man asked me if I was Denise. I said yes and he grabbed me and held me against the wall." As she recounted what had happened and said it all out loud she began to feel much better.  
"And do you know why he grabbed you?"  
"I can't remember exactly what he said but it was something about him losing his job and it being your fault."  
'I haven't fired anyone,' Moray thought to himself, and then out loud he said, "Do you know why it's my fault De-"  
He stopped and they both turned their heads as they heard the door handle turn. Denise's face displayed a confused expression. Moray knew who it was. Everyone, even Denise, knocks before entering his office, except one person. "Weston," Moray whispered and then everything became clear. 


	11. Chapter 11

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE PARADISE! THIS IS PURELY FANBASED!

The office door swung open and Denise sat up, Moray's arm still around her, and watched. Moray didn't look at the door. He didn't need to. He knew who it was already.  
"Moray?" questioned Mr Weston as he strode into the office, like an officer at war, "I didn't think you were due back until Monday."  
"Well I thought I would come and see how things were going," replied Moray. Denise recognised this tone of voice. He never used it with her or Dudley or... In fact, she had only ever heard him use it with Mr Weston.  
"Lucky us," Weston sarcastically said, "And I see you brought Denise along with you," Mr Weston continued, staring at Denise, his eyes piercing into her. "I wonder why," he added.  
"Well I thought-"  
"There was no need to come and check up on things you know, not that I believe that's why you came," interrupted Mr Weston, "things have been running rather smoothly."  
"Not from what I have seen," Moray spoke as he stood up, beginning to get angry. "Sales have been decreasing and just this morning an employee, whom you fired, attacked Denise."  
"So then I did the right thing by firing him? He had no right to attack Denise," Weston said, his plan had worked even better than he had expected.  
"That's not the point," said Moray, his voice getting increasingly louder and angrier each time he spoke.  
"What is the point?" asked Mr Weston.  
"The point is you have have no right to fire my employees."  
"Is that your main concern?" Mr Weston said, pleased his plan was going the way he had hoped. If Moray really thought he could ever get the best of him, he needed to think again. Weston wanted nothing more than to make Moray's life hell.  
"Yes," said Moray, as a shocked expression flashed across Denise's face.  
"Really?" Mr Weston asked and before giving Moray a chance to answer he added, "because from where I am standing your main concern should not be about who I should and should not fire, it should be about Denise."  
Turning to look at Denise Moray saw tears filling her eyes.  
"What I meant was-"  
"Is she ok? Was she hurt?" Mr Weston began to say, taking away Moray's chance to explain himself. "Those should be the questions flashing through your mind! Not 'Did Mr Weston fire someone he shouldn't?' It seems to me like you need to decide what matters to you most."  
Moray watched as the tears began to spill from Denise's eyes. Her bottom lip trembled and she looked so upset. Moray hated to see her this way and to think he was the cause of it. No. How could he think that? He wasn't the cause of it. It was Weston. This was his plan. He was always finding ways to get at him. "Denise," Moray began, but he was too late. Denise had already stood up and was running out of the office, into the corridor. Moray went to follow her.  
"I wouldn't if I was you," Weston said, mocking Moray. He was so pleased his plan was coming together.  
Moray hesitated. Should he follow her? Or should he stay here? 


End file.
